Toki Okoeru Omoi
by YamanakaNaruChan
Summary: Naruto ha buscado por, cielo, mar y tierra a aquel que ha sido su unico y gran amor...Pero, al encontrarlo, se da cuenta de que el nunca le amo y solo jugo con el...haciendo que su alma frágil y pura se rompiera en pedazos, en tanto, nuevos sentimientos c
1. Chapter 1

Toki Okoeru Omoi

Toki Okoeru Omoi

CAPITULO 1:

Se ve un pasillo oscuro, solo iluminado por unas tenues velas, ante los dos shinobis estaba el, Orochimaru, aquel que tenia a Uchiha Sasuke bajo su poder:.

-SAI! -Grito Naruto. -Tu ve a buscar a Sasuke, yo me encargare de el!.  
-Demo. . .  
-VE! -Le ordeno el rubio.  
-Esta bien, buscare y encontrare a Sasuke-Kun. -Y diciendo esto, el ojinegro desaparecio en los pasilos, algo en su corazon le decia que estaba mal, quiza dejar a Naruto solo con el Sannin, pero no era eso. . .Era otra cosa la que sentia el pintor:

-DIME DONDE TIENES A SASUKE-Le grito Naruto a Orochimaru, este ultimo le miro interesado.  
-Por que tan interesado en Sasuke-Kun?

-Veo en tus ojos un sentimiento especial por el. . .-Dijo el hombre serpiente, para luego esquivar un kunai lanzado por el jiinchuriki de Kyubbi.  
-TU QUE SABES DE SENTIMIENTOS? -Dijo Naruto, la verdad es que estaba desesperado, Sasuke, la razon de su vida estaba en ese castillo. Ellos dos habian tenido una relacion, y, durante esos a;os, fue muy feliz al lado del Uchiha, fue el unico que le habia demostrado afecto y compa;ia en su soledad, lo amaba mas que a nada en el mundo.

-A si que estas enamorado de Sasuke-Kun?

Naruto levanto su rubia cabeza, como habia adivinado?

-Acaso te importa?  
-Como sabras Naruto-Kun, ahora Sasuke-Kun esta conmigo, no debes perder el tiempo aqui. . .El no tiene tiempo para el amor. -Dijo la serpiente.  
-Mentira, Sasuke me ama.-Titubeo el menor.  
-Pues el me ha convencido de lo contrario, por la forma en la que le he visto actuar. . .Poco le importas. -Y diciendo esto, el hombre de los largos cabellos usa un jutsu, apareciendo tras el ni;o de los hermosos ojos color zafiro, luego le dio un golpe en la nuca, dejandole en el suelo por su fuerza, pero no era tan fuerte como para dejarlo inconsciente. Despues, se puso en posicion de gateo sobre el menor. (N/a: Are? OroNaru?)

-Pero si quieres algo de amor, con mucho gusto puedo darte algo por el estilo. -Entonces, Orochimaru toma a Naruto de los cabellos y lo obliga a inclinar su cabeza hacia atras:

-!Sueltame! -Le grita el jiinchuriki,llorando...

-Tu amas a Sasuke-kun verdad?-Le dijo el hombre-serpiente.

Naruto no entendio como Orochimaru se habia enterado de aquello. Atrapado en el agarre en el que estaba nada podia hacer, y se asusto aun mas cuando sintio algo caliente y viscoso por su cuello, se dio cuenta con horror, entonces, que se trataba de la lengua del sannin:

-Te gusta esto. Verdad Naruto-Kun?...

Con horror el ni;o sintio como el hombre de cabellos oscuros comenzaba a bajar el cierre de su chaqueta naranja y oscura, para luego, con aquella misma mano acariciar el vientre tostado bajo la sudadera oscura que traia puesta:

-Por que no dices nada? Por que no eres como Sasuke-Kun? El nunca se queja...

Esta fue la gota que derramo el vaso, podia aguantar que le golpeara o lo violara, pero insultar a Sasuke, su amado Sasuke, eso jamas:

-VETE A LA MIERDA! -Grito el rubio, dejando liberar un resto de energia del kyubi,el cual le ayudo a escapar de las garras de aquel rastrero sujeto, para despues desaparecer en los negros pasillos. Abriendo las miles de puertas con las que se encontraba. Lo unico que ansiaba ahora era volver a verle, solo un instante, solo sentir el rose de aquellos labios en los suyos "Por que te fuiste?" Penso el Uzumaki bajando sus bellisimos ojos azules.

De pronto escucho un ensordecedor ruido de explosion, corrio hasta de donde provino este "Algo ha pasado" Pensaba para si mismo. Vio entonces a Sai parado al aire libre junto a Sakura (Cof Basura cof) Pero a pesar de lo lejos que se encontraba de sus amigos, pudo oir claramente lo que la pelirrosa decia:

-Sasuke-kun...

Al escuhar aquel nombre le produjo una estra;a sensacion de felicidad, tristeza...Todos los sentimientos en uno solo que en ese mismo instante ocupaban su cuerpo en lugar de su alma. Comenzo a correr hasta ellos. Kuso, era un pasillo tan eterno, corria lo mas rapido que podia, pero le parecia un camino infinito. Ya faltaba poco, si, logro salir de aquel horrible lugar, alzo sus pupilas hacia el punto exacto donde estaban las miradas de sus compa;eros...No podia creer aun lo que veia...

Si, era el Uchiha Sasuke (Cof, teme. cof) era el mismo el que estaba ahi parado con su misma mirada arrogante y altanera de hace a;os:

-Naruto...Eh?-Y tras decir el nombre de su ex-novio, desaparecio para luego aparecer al lado del rubio a una increible velocidad (N/a: Como en el manga, recuerdan?) -Por que lo hiciste? Por que te fuiste?...-Hablo Uzumaki esta vez, alo que el pelinegro reacciono con un suspiro desganado:

-Ni modo, tendria que decirte esto algun dia mi dulce kitsune...-Entonces, se acerco a Naruto de tal forma que ni Sai ni Haruno ni Yamato le oyeron, con pesadez y seriedad, le dijo:

-Uzumaki Naruto...Yo...Nunca te ame...

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

Oh, el teme le ha dicho la cruda realidad...Pero...Por que lo ha hecho?...Como reaccionara Naruto?...

Proximo capitulo: "Hora crepuscular"


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2:

-Tu amas a Sasuke-kun verdad?-Le dijo el hombre-serpiente.

Naruto no entendió como Orochimaru se había enterado de aquello. Atrapado en el agarre en el que estaba nada podía hacer, y se asusto aun mas cuando sintió algo caliente y viscoso por su cuello, se dio cuenta con horror, entonces, que se trataba de la lengua del sannin:

-Te gusta esto. Verdad Naruto-Kun?...

Con horror el niño sintió como el hombre de cabellos oscuros comenzaba a bajar el cierre de su chaqueta naranja y oscura, para luego, con aquella misma mano acariciar el vientre tostado bajo la sudadera oscura que traía puesta:

-Por que no dices nada? Por que no eres como Sasuke-Kun? El nunca se queja...

Esta fue la gota que derramo el vaso, podía aguantar que le golpeara o lo violara, pero insultar a Sasuke, su amado Sasuke, eso jamás:

-VETE A LA MIERDA! -Grito el rubio, dejando liberar un resto de energía del kyubi, el cual le ayudo a escapar de las garras de aquel rastrero sujeto, para después desaparecer en los negros pasillos. Abriendo las miles de puertas con las que se encontraba. Lo único que ansiaba ahora era volver a verle, solo un instante, solo sentir el rose de aquellos labios en los suyos "Por que te fuiste?" Pensó el Uzumaki bajando sus bellísimos ojos azules.

De pronto escucho un ensordecedor ruido de explosión, corrió hasta de donde provino este "Algo ha pasado" Pensaba para si mismo. Vio entonces a Sai parado al aire libre junto a Sakura (Cof Basura cof) Pero a pesar de lo lejos que se encontraba de sus amigos, pudo oír claramente lo que la pelirrosa decía:

-Sasuke-kun...

Al escuchar aquel nombre le produjo una extraña sensación de felicidad, tristeza...Todos los sentimientos en uno solo que en ese mismo instante ocupaban su cuerpo en lugar de su alma. Comenzo a correr hasta ellos. Kuso, era un pasillo tan eterno, corría lo mas rápido que podía, pero le parecía un camino infinito. Ya faltaba poco, si, logro salir de aquel horrible lugar, alzo sus pupilas hacia el punto exacto donde estaban las miradas de sus compañeros...No podía creer aun lo que veía...

Si, era el Uchiha Sasuke (Cof, teme. cof) era el mismo el que estaba ahí parado con su misma mirada arrogante y altanera de hace años:

-Naruto...Eh?-Y tras decir el nombre de su ex-novio, desapareció para luego aparecer al lado del rubio a una increíble velocidad (N/a: Como en el manga, recuerdan?) -Por que lo hiciste? Por que te fuiste?...-Hablo Uzumaki esta vez, alo que el pelinegro reacciono con un suspiro desganado:

-Ni modo, tendría que decirte esto algún día mi dulce kitsune...-Entonces, se acerco a Naruto de tal forma que ni Sai ni Haruno ni Yamato le oyeron, con pesadez y seriedad, le dijo:

-Uzumaki Naruto...Yo...Nunca te ame...

-Ne?...Estas bromeando cierto?... -Dijo el menor tembloroso, con una risa un tanto nerviosa, como con miedo a lo que Sasuke le dijo fuese verdad "No, no es cierto, es imposible" Pensó Naruto, pero se equivocaba.  
-Tienes aire en lugar de cerebro? Ya te dije, nunca te ame, nunca te quise...Solo quería tu cuerpo, nada mas...

Naruto, ante eso, sintió como si el piso se partiera en dos...Al igual que su corazón...No podía creerlo, la única persona que le había dicho que la amaba, la única que lo hizo sentir amado, la única a la que le había entregado su cuerpo...Le había mentido todo este tiempo?...

-Por que?...Por que no me lo dijiste antes?-Dijo el ojiazul con la voz quebrada y sus hermosos ojos llenos de lagrimas.  
-Porque si no, no hubiera tenido con quien revolcarme, por esa sencilla razón...

El rubio se dejo caer de rodillas, llenando el suelo con sus lagrimas de sincero sufrimiento, ante la atónita mirada de sus compañeros de equipo, llamando especialmente la atención de "cierto" chico de tez blanquísima como la cal (N/a: Ya saben de quien hablo, cierto?¬¬).

-Naruto...-Volvió a hablar el bastardo desenfundando su espada "Kusanagi" -Recuerdas que un día me dijiste que harías cualquier cosa para que yo fuese feliz? -Pregunto, a lo que el rubio le miro moviendo su cabeza afirmativamente.-Pues...Sabes que obtendré el Mangekyuo sharingan si te mato, así matare a mi hermano y conseguiré mi venganza, en resumen..Tu muerte será mi felicidad...

Al momento exacto en que la hoja atravesaría el cuerpo del muchacho rubio, otro joven la detiene con su espada, impidiendo llegar a su objetivo...:-Sai...-Dijo Naruto levantando un poco su vista, aunque ya nada le importaba ya...Nada...

-Y tu? -Pregunto el Uchiha con desprecio.  
-Yo soy Sai. -Mira a Naruto. -Que le hiciste? Que demonios le dijiste?...  
-Por que te importa tanto?...-El menor de los Uchihas mira, entonces, a los ojos del otro pelinegro, fijamente, esa mirada era tan penetrante que un frio recorrio la columna del joven Anbu, y, ese frio, fue en aumento cuando Sasuke sonrio, puesto que esa no era una sonrisa agradable, para nada!

Sasuke entonces se acerca al oido de su reemplazante, y le sugiere...: Acaso te gusta o que?...

Lo que ni Sai ni Naruto sabian era que gracias a eso, comenzaria una relacion de amor entre ambos...

-------------------------------------------

-Bueh, hay que asumir que la mision no ha sido un exito. -Dice un Yamato sentado en una mesa acompa;ado de los otros tres shinobis, en una casa creada por el mismo. -Descuiden estoy seguro de que lo haremos ^^-Dijo el mayor tratando de animarles.

-Voy un momento a mi habitacion..-Dijo de repente Naruto poniendose de pie.  
-Naruto, estas mas raro de lo que eres, que te pasa? -Dijo Sakura (N/a: Como te odio "Haruno" ¬¬)  
-Quiero dormir temprano dattebayo...-Y diciendo esto desaparece por el pasillo.  
-Yo tambien voy...  
-Ne? Tu tambien Sai? -Grita Sakura.  
-Acaso no puedo irme a dormir?...-Y sin esperar respuesta de la otra chica, se larga.  
-WAAAA!!! POR QUE?! POR QUE?! POR QUE ME DEJAN SOLA SIEMPREEEEEEEEEEEEEE T^T???? -Chillaba la pelo de chicle pegado.  
-"Kakashi-San, te compadezco" -Penso Yamato mirando a Sakura.

-----------------------------------------------------

Se ve a un Naruto caminando por un sendero oscuro en un bosuqe lejos de la casa en la cual se encontraba junto a sus amigos. Entonces, se sienta bajo uno de aquellos arboles...Y saca un kunai de su bolsillo, luego se ve reflejado en el. "Claro..Con esta cara quien va a quererme de verdad..." Pusose a pensar en todo lo ocurrido, quiza debio dejar que Sasuke le matase...Asi no viviria lo que sentia ahora, solo queria desaparecer del planeta y no volver a ser visto por ningun ojo humano,,,Solo eso.

Doblo una de sus mangas y puso la punta del arma ninja contra su piel tostada y suave: "Total, quien me extranara?" Penso.

Pero justo en el mismo instante en que se preparaba para cometer aquel loco acto, alguien le detiene por la muneca: Yo no haria eso si fuera tu ^^ -Fue lo que le dijo un Sai sonriente.

-Tu..POR QUE NO ME DEJASTE MORIR!!!. -Le grito Uzumaki.  
-Ups, siento haberte interrumpido en tu intento de suicidio, pero, por que no vuelves? Sera mejor que vengas a la casa, ya es muy tarde. -Le dijo el mayor.

La verdad es que Sai esperaba una respuesta negativa, un reclamo o algo por el estilo por parte de Naruto, pero estos nunca llegaron. El niño se puso de pie, sumiso, y comenzo a seguirlo...

Los dos jovenes se pusieron a caminar por aqueloscuro paraje. Naruto sintio miedo, todo negro, el viento corriendo y POR DIOS!Esas odiosas ramas de arboles parecieran unas garras que en cualquier momento quisieran atraparle.

Comenzo a caminar mas rapido, a lo que daban sus pies, pero no se dio cuenta de aunque iba acompañado solo hasta cuando choco con la espalda del otro shinobi...

Continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

Perdónenme, se que he demorado en traer el tercer capitulo pero es que esta pagina es imposible, no se como hacer para subir el fic correcto o////////o bueno ojala busquen el perdón en sus corazoncitos y les guste el tercer capitulo ^^

Cuando se dio cuenta de que choco con su acompañante, se hizo a un lado mirándolo:

-Gomene Sai. -Dijo tiernamente mirando a su alrededor, como si en cualquier instante, alguna bestia se les fuera a abalanzar encima, Sai se dio cuenta del miedoso estado del menor, sonrió:

-Tienes miedo? ^^ -Dijo el pelicorto.  
-¡¿YO? MIEDO?! C-Como se te ocurre decirme eso! Uzumaki Naruto no le teme a NADA!!! DATTEBAYO!!!  
-...¬¬-Sai.-No le temes a NADA, cierto?  
-¡¡N-NO, CLARO QUE NO!!!  
-Entonces puedo dejarte aquí solo ^^ Matanee (Nos vemos) -Dijo el mayor, desapareciendo tan misteriosamente como había aparecido.  
-SAI!!!!!!!!MATTE!!!-Pero era muy tarde, su compañero se había ido. -"Oh, no… "-Pensaba el rubito mirando a su alrededor por el bosque. "Esta todo tan oscuro"...

Ni modo, no podía permanecer ahí mucho tiempo, hacia frío, y tenia mucho miedo y deseos de posar su cabeza en alguna almohada (N/a: Y quien no? ^^) Empezó a caminar por aquel tenebroso lugar, maldiciendo a Sai por haberle dejado ahí solo. "Por que lo hizo si se había dado cuenta de que tenia miedo?" Las hojas y las ramas crujían bajo sus pies, siendo victimas de pisadas inseguras...

El legado del cuarto Hokage oía sus propios pasos, con atención para asegurarse de que estaba solo...Y así era..Pero, oh! De repente había dejado de caminar, y oyó unos pasos ¡¡¡que no eran los suyos!!!

Su piel se erizo y su sangre se habia helado, quedo paralizado, rodeado solo por la alta hierba que le cubria hasta las rodillas y arboles ya muertos "Arboles, asi el perseguidor tiene donde ocultarse maldita sea-tebayo!!" Su peque;o corazon latia cada vez mas deprisa, esos pasos cada vez mas cerca de donde el se encontraba inmovil.

Sintio un ruido de hierba moverse a pocos metros de su cuerpo. Una atrevida gota de sudor surcaba su frente, un sudor frio... Trago saliva y con un kunai en mano se acercaba de a poco a dicho sitio..Las hierbas continuaban con sus movimientos (N/a: Sin pensar mal, eh?) Acerco su mano libre para correr una de aquellas matas, pero antes de que sus finos dedos lograran su cometido:

-GROAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR!!!  
-KYAAAAAAAAAA!!! -Grito Naruto, mientras un poco mas lejos de el, estaba un Sai oculto entre las matas, con una sonrisa burlona en su cara y con un pergamino abierto entre sus piernas, y, en su mano derecha, un pincel con tinta fresca.  
-Je, asustar a Naruto con mi leon de tinta fue divertido... ^^ Ne?..o_o  
*PLAF!* (Ruido de cuerpo cayendo al suelo)

El chico de la piel blanca se acerca a donde estaba el rubio antes, se fijo bien y miro curioso lo que tenia ante sus ojos:

Naruto yacia desmayado, el kunai a unos pocos centimetros de su cuerpo y el animal dibujado olfateando la zona del pecho.

-Vete! -Dijo Sai, acto seguido, solo quedo un manchon de tinta en el suelo donde antes se encontraba el leon...

-Y ahora que hare contigo? -Dijo el Anbu mirando al rubio durmiente.

------------------------------------------

Se ve, caminando en las escaleras de aquella casa de madera, a un pelinegro llevando a un ojiazul en sus fuertes brazos, buscando la habitacion correspondiente del durmiente.

-Aqui es...-Dijo mirando la puerta abierta, y se sorprendio, puesto que, la habitacion de Naruto estaba justo enfrente de la propia. "De haber sabido" Penso para simismo.

Con suavidad dejo al chico en su cama, quitandole previamente los zapatos y desabrochando un poco la camisa, sin darse cuenta de que cierto rubos se forjaba en sus mejillas palidas..."Mm, hace calor ¬¬"

Pero, algo habia ocurrido, despues de eso...En ningun momento se vio al pelinegro salir de la habitacion del jiinchuriki..Sip, e habia quedado sentado en la orilla de la cama, mirando interesado como el angel rubio so;aba...

"Que me pasa...Por que me siento tan...Raro?....-Penso Sai, pero, algo lo hizo sacar de sus pensamientos, una piel suave...Calida...Un contacto, un latido...Varios,y veloces latidos...Que habia pasado?...

Miro la parte de su cuerpo de la cual venia ese calor, se dio cuenta, entonces...Que Naruto, al cambiar de posicion al dormir...Habia puesto su mano sobre la del pelicorto.

Sai nunca habia sentido antes algo semejante, una chispa recorrio su cuerpo desde su mano hasta la punta de sus cabellos, luego un frio se apodero de su cuerpo, para luego ser invadido por un profundo calor, como si le hubieran mojado con agua caliente, y, finalmente, ese mismo calor subio a sus mejillas, las cuales de nuevo se tornaron color carmesi.........

Sai intentaba moverse, pero su cuerpo no le obedecia "Muevete Sai, muevete" Pero fue inutil, siguio mirando al rubio dormir...Pero...

Una ola de dudas se apodero de su cerebro. Que hacer en un momento como ese?... Queria, por alguna razon, que aquel toque continuara, no sabia por que, solo sabia que queria seguir ahi, pero si alguien los veia???

"Me voy...O me quedo?..."

Continuara....


End file.
